the_strive_for_the_millionfandomcom-20200214-history
Key
Key is a male contest in The Strive For The Million. He has participated in 4 out of the 5 challenges. Coverage In Computer madness, Key was telling soap to not just stand around because someone would trip on her. When Traffic Light told Soap to watch where she's going, Key told her that Soap can't talk. When Mic showed up, he wanted to be a team captain, but sadly didn't as he was the second person to fall off the bar. He got knocked off by Ruler, giving him 19th place in this challenge. Key was picked by Traffic Light to be on Team Present because he was smart, and he actually proved that by being the first person to access YouTube on his computer, giving his team the win. In The Obstacle Is The Path, Key managed to cross most of the obstacles on the obstacle course. He encouraged Wardrobe to cross the frozen lake by pushing him, but since Candle also pushed Glue, he bumped into Wardrobe and they broke the frozen lake. He followed Cherry and Tomato's strategy to cross the broken frozen lake by jumping on the frozen contestants. He used Ruler to cross the gorge. Traffic Light used him to open the locked door, which angered him. But when he realized that Trophy and Tulip were going to use him too, he told them to not even think about it and he jumped off. In the end, his team lost and was up for elimination. In A Smokin' Hot Drawing, Key got 10 votes in total, which was the 4th highest number of votes. In the end, Wardrobe got eliminated. When Traffic light said that "When you got to go, you got to go" he corrected her and told her that it had the wrong meaning (as this sentence is used when you want to go to the bathroom). In the next challenge, he told Hearty that he was a professional at drawing, so he ended up participating in the challenge. He used geometric tools to draw his flower and told Traffic Light that everyone else would get a 0. When Traffic Light got mad at that, he nervously said that everyone would get a 0 except her and himself. His videotape about his flower was very delicate and he told the viewers to not dare press the dislike button (which ironically made a lot of people press it.) In The Contestant Knock-Off, He asked cigarette why he was so upset when tulip snached his drawing, but then found out for himself and walked away. At the art results, he wanted to stand on an alizarin crimson platform. His drawing ended up getting 50 likes, which made him sad. He also got 31 dislikes. Then Key got angry at Mic for throwing his safe prize (lipstick) through his hole. Key decided to not participate in the next challenge as it was too dangerous for him, but in the end, his team won and got to vote for a contestant on the opposite team to be eliminated. Category:Male Category:Contestants Category:Team Present Category:Armless Category:Yellow People Category:Hosts Category:Nice